In The End Will It Even Matter
by maiuayame
Summary: What happens when Percy runs into an Egyptian God and he sees the Egyptian Gods are growing to be a better family than the Greek. How will Poseidon react to his sons choice? Who will Percy choose in the end Greece or Egypt. T to be safe and first PaO fic. Oh and better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Percy Jackson fan fiction. I worked very hard on this and pray it makes since in the end anyway enjoy and I have a friend from Egypt here to do me a favor. ehem.**

**Horus: She owns nothing in here.**

It was a few days before Percy would go back to camp Half Blood but the more he thought about it the less he wanted to go. He didn't want to leave his mom, at the very least he could a get a summer job and help out as the man of the house.

Besides what real obligation does he have to go back if he didn't he'd have to be a bit more alert and always be on the lookout for monsters but hey what's new?

Then the Gods sitting up on Olympus would probably start throwing fits and cause storms to hit New York. Oh yeah did he mention that his dad happens to be Poseidon God of the seas, storms and father of horses.

No, well he is and if Percy just didn't go to camp chances are his dad and quite a few other Gods who don't like him as is would be very upset and possibly take it offensively (he had no clue how but the Gods could make anything seem like a mock or an insult.)

Percy sighed and decided to go and walk around his school's campus kicking a rock or two around the trail. He wouldn't be coming back next year more or less because of something he couldn't help.

He eventually ran into the pond that he loved to just watch he didn't swim in it because he knew that'd be like him jumping up and down screaming "hey monster I'm right here son of Poseidon seasoned in all and ready to eat," all while wearing a nice bib that'd say eat me in big bold red letters.

After Percy saw about eleven ducks, geese, and swans swimming and flying around he decided to go back to campus before he got into more trouble.

Just as he turned around and headed back someone called to him.

"Is something troubling you, young warrior?"

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin but he still turned around.

"Umm hello but how'd you….where'd you?"

"Ah allow me to explain I am Khnemu but you can call me Ken I'm the Egyptian God of the Nile."

"Oh alright then Ken…what do you….want?"

"As I've already told you I am the God of the Nile so I also gauard the waters and can tell you are a son of the water."

"Oh well I guess you could say that I mean my dad's name is Poseidon and he's the Greek God of the seas and storms."

Percy hoped that this information would not upset the man who seemed nice enough but Percy was a bit shocked to be hearing about the Egyptian Gods but hey you learn something new every day...or at least that's what Annabeth had said...eit

Percy also had no clue as to what kind of past the Greek Gods may have shared with the Egyptians.

"Oh well that does explain a lot allow me to guess your mom is human and your dad is a God but you can't live with him even if you wanted to because of some old law that is actually enforced...out of all the other laws and even if you did want to live with your dad you're not even sure you would because chances are your other brothers and sisters dislike you because their dad cheated on their mom with your mom and now you're just stuck somewhere in the middle."

Ken raised an eyebrow letting Percy know that it was a kind of a question.

Percy was shocked excluding the part about siblings then again how would he even know if he had any if they were Gods he'd still never meet them and if they were demi-gods by all means they weren't supposed to be conceived to begin with because of said law.

Percy just nodded his confirmation of the situation though he still wanted to know how this man, no God, no Ken knew all this well he wanted to know a lot of things but didn't know where to begin but he saw that he didn't have to because Ken must've seen his confusion because he explained.

"It happens quite often with the Greeks and the Norse gods I will never understand them they meet a mortal have some fun for a few days in some cases one but then don't do much about the consequences that follow…I mean from what I hear you guys have a hard time with Dyslexia and ADHD so I'm guessing that makes it hard for you to stay in school."

Percy couldn't help it and just blurted out what he's been dying to tell someone, anyone, "I know I've never stayed in one school for more than a year because of it but I can't quit school because then my mom would be so disappointed in me it'd be unreal."

"Yes I can see why she would be but I'd also bet she's really loving and motherly and it seems as if she has the worst of luck I know I've been there with my mother she expected so much out of me but even when I failed she told me I'd do better next time and that I didn't let her down."

"Wow I'm not used to having something in common with a God most of the time they're sending me on quests that I may or may not some back from and getting mad at me…admittedly I do push them a bit though."

Ken laughed and then came from his spot on the edge of the lake and walked over and suggested they took a walk and that it seemed as if Percy had a lot of things he needed to get off his chest.

After an hour and a half Percy had told Khnemu everything about him his home life, his camp life, and everything in between. Khnemu listened too and didn't judge Percy harshly and tell him all of the things that were flawed in his plans but the genius in them all.

"I should get back so I can sneak into my room like a thief in the night," Percy joked.

"Well you know Poseidon isn't the only one with an underwater kingdom so if you want I can show you my home and you can spend the night in a spare room."

"Really," Percy asked excitedly.

"Yes any child of the seas is a child of mine."

And on that note Khnemu transported them into a throne room that was blue, gold, and white. All around them there were fish and dolphins swimming around as well as other people who Percy assumed were subjects under Ken.

They both swan up the scale of Khnemu's beautiful castle home and into an open corridor which they swam down until they came to a wooden door.

Khnemu opened the door and Percy looked in awe (see cover pick for example) it was completely dry here and everything.

"This is kind of a home away from home my real home is the palace of the Gods in Egypt but I enjoy staying here the most really."

Percy looked at the God, "thank you so much this is incredible."

"No problem Percy as I said any child of the seas is a child of mine now then I'll leave you to yourself and we can have breakfast in the morning you can meet my biological sons as well.

With that the God walked out the room to swim through his corridors. Percy sighed and couldn't help but wonder if there was a law against him staying here and if there was well then it didn't matter because he'd never regret it.

Khnemu had been so nice to him and understood him he was like the father anyone would want. Percy also couldn't wait to meet his sons maybe they'd like him but what if they didn't….Percy's head raced with questions but at last he found a form of peace of mind grabbed it and fell asleep in his under water bed.

**CUT: **Allow me to explain some stuff in here I have only read the first book and last book… do not ask anyway I have a form of understanding though of what was supposed to happen but for this story I beg of you scratch it burn it flush it leave it do whatever but none of that is going to happen but I do have big plans for this story.

Also I did my research so before you say something is wrong Khnemu is the God of the Nile he's just not mentioned **A LOT **but I don't know if he has kids so I'll make them up. Anyway review please and thank you, ha I already said thank you so you have to review now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the wait but I will update more regularly now but just know I will never give up on this story ever I promise.**

Percy lazily climbed out of bed the next morning and had completely forgotten he was under water, let alone in Khenemu's palace so naturally he fell to the floor of the room but floated above it and then of course he realized it and immediately flew right up and managed to hit his head on the bed frame.

"Ow…" he whispered to himself cradling his head and sitting on the bed trying to calm down as memories came flooding back.

It was then he noticed a white skirt on the bed with a green belt as well as a thin gold and green crown which assumed to be Egyptian.

He put them on and they all fit perfectly, though he was tempted to keep on his pants instead of walking around with a skirt.

Percy swam to the window and saw people zooming by some swimming out of windows others just swimming, Percy decided he'd swim out the window for the experience and to be able to say I jumped out of a palace window and lived.

He swam down to the court yard where Khenemu was standing talking to a very pretty woman and with two young boys all of which seemed excited with smiles.

Percy swam up to them very slowly because well he was nervous and scared what fi they really didn't like him. They could be talking about something else.

"Oh there he is," Khenemu said pointing to Percy as he reached the small group.

"Good morning….sir," Percy added on the sir trying to use his common sense and manors at the same time.

"You don't have to call me sir Ken will suffice and allow me to introduce you, this is my wife Shorestik and my sons Sytket and Leeket."

He pointed to each of them as he said there names and Percy shook their hands.

Skylet was a century older than Leeket and seemed more Percy's age than Leeket who looked about a year or two younger and his wife Shorestic was more than happy to have him.

"Come it's time for breakfast," and with that they all swam to the dining pavilion but Percy lagged behind uncharacteristically shy.

That was until Skylet let himself fall behind as well, "so Percy do you do any umm sword fighting things or maybe your more of an archer?"

"Oh yeah it's one of my favorite camp activities but no archery I suck at that," Percy said grateful for Skylet's conversation starter.

"Oh that's good because…so do I, I couldn't hit a target to save my life," Skylet said as they entered the gold and silver covered pavilion and sat next to each other.

"So you guys have a camp just for the children of the Gods….that must be cool."

"Yeah sometimes for those who know who their godly parent is," Percy sighed thinking of all the faces of the unclaimed waiting in cabin eleven.

"What do you mean?"

"The gods well the Greek gods can be forgetful and sometimes don't' claim their children and so they wait in cabin eleven, that's Hermes' cabin you know the wing footed messenger god."

"Yes, I am familiar with the name."

"Yeah so that's one downside but other stuff is good like the food, the training arena, and capture the flag is loads of fun."

A silence fell upon them as they ate in quiet until Percy got curious, "do you guys have something like a camp and demigods?"

"Umm no but we have magicians and their kind of like our kids not biologically but the way we treat them they are seen as such…I guess."

Percy couldn't help but to think that he and Skylet would be good friends.

"That's cool too I mean magicians like the ones you hear about in the old stories?"

"Yep there is one old story that we don't get into that often."

Percy raised an eyebrow wanting to know more, "You can't say that and not tell me more."

Skylet laughed," Yeah I hate it when people do it to me so I'll tell you, Moses the story of Moses so bad in fact we tried to erase it from history."

"I saw a documentary on that….I don't normally watch them but nothing else was on, it said you guys don't record battles you lose."

"Well no but it's not just for the sake of our pride, who wants to remember bad memories….but it is a good treatment to our scarred pride honestly.

Percy and Skylet talked a bit longer making jokes and laughing even after Skylet's mother, father, and brother left.

"Hey me and my friends were going to play man hunt in a bit if you're interested."

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Okay meet me in the courtyard in like ten minutes."

"Okay," Percy swam off but couldn't help but to think maybe this will be better than camp.


	3. Percy Says Yes

**Oh look I'm not dead and I'm updating…I know I know I need to to update more sorry I've been busy lately but I'm working on it so no sweat and I have now read all the books and I am also going to be writing fics for the outsiders so any requests for this or anything else I've written are always welcomed.**

Percy had found Skylet with his friends in the courtyard, where he noticed they all had on similar clothing but no crowns. There were about four of them standing around Skylet as they talked and then When Percy came into Skylet's area of vision because he waved him over. There were two girls and three boys counting Skylet in all, Percy found his eyes wandering to a girl with shoulder length brown hair with a blue bow clipped to the side, she was a white jumper with a blue sash tied around her waist.

Percy swam up to him with a grin on his face, all shyness vanishing, "Hey."

"Alright guys this is Percy, he's kind of like my dad's adopted son, anyway he is going to the hunter in this manhunt."

"Right," Percy agreed but then realized what he was agreeing to, "hey wait a minute."

Some people snickered at Percy's funny expression Skylet just nodded.

"Come on Perce it'll be fun, plus it's a way for you to learn your way around."

Percy raised an eyebrow but then saw Skylet's eyes wander to one of the girls and then got it, Skylet wanted to hide with the girl so they could be a lone, Skylet liked the girl, Percy was wondering why his thoughts sounded so chopped up.

Percy shook his head and mumbled a 'fine'

Percy closed his eyes and counted to fifteen and then swam off to hunt, he kept thinking of random theme songs and then began wondering if this was how Apollo and Artemis feel, the twin archers, not that he'd ever met them. (**Remember this takes place before the second book.)**

Percy swam low and high until he found Ramses, who turned out to be one of Skylet's best friends, he and Percy began to hunt for the others and they did, until only Skylet and the girl he was eying earlier were the only ones missing,

Percy got to know them too during this time and decided they were all pretty fun to hang around, he did however learn that Ramses was not a person you'd want to leave a bag of money on a table with in a ten mile distance because it would not be there when you got back.

Percy found out that the girl Skylet was with was name was Ain Percy became more determined to find them as time wore on, and we all know what happens when Percy become determined.

Naturally Percy found them hiding out in an underwater cavern a whole hour later when Percy caught them he was floating with a crazy look in his sea green eyes, "I finally found you, after a whole hour I found you."

Both Skylet and Ain laughed at Percy's crazy animal like expression as they all swam back to the palace so Percy could claim his bragging rights.

When he did Skylet and his friends all dropped to the ground laughing as Percy did a ridiculous dance and made even more ridiculous sounds.

Then they all stopped as Khenemu came into the court yard smiling at them.

"I see you are all enjoying yourselves, Percy can I have a word with you?"

"Oh um sure, yeah, I mean yes."

It took everyone's will power not to fall into another fit of laughter.

Khenemu led Percy through the a seaweed garden it was quiet until Khenemu began to speak, "Percy are you happy here?"

Percy didn't even think, "yes, I'm happy here….this place is fun and everyone is super nice."

"That's good to hear, Percy I know this is a big question and you may need time to think on it, but I was wondering if you would like to stay here with us…I know we aren't your real family but Shorestik seems to think or feels rather that you fit here, you belong here with us…and seeing with every moment I see it myself."

Percy closed his eyes he didn't need to think about it at all Khenemu had been more of a father a day and a half than Poseidon in twelve years, twelve long years on land and if he was down here his mom would be out of danger.

"Yes, I want to stay here…but won't other people think it's a bit odd for a Greek to be with a kingdom of Egyptians?"

Khenemu shook his head, "not at all many won't know the difference to be honest."

"Skylet, your friend Percy he's not Egyptian is he?"

Skylet and his friends had sat in the courtyard waiting for Percy to come back, they all liked talking to him plus he was really funny. Akilah who other than Ain was the only other girl in the group was also the smartest and most perceptive.

"No, he's a Greek."

"Oh, I've got a joke about that, Greeks are Geeks who watch Gleek."

"Ramses the show is Glee first of all and secondly Percy is not a geek."

Bram shook his head as Ramses and Akilah began going back fourth, "I hope your dad lets him stay I like him, he seems pretty cool."

"He is plus I have someone to spar with, and you and can pick on someone else's archery skills."

"He can't be as bad as you Sky, no one's as bad as you."

"Gee Ain thanks for the confidence booster."

"Sorry, but it's true, plus you admit it yourself all the time."

"It's different when you say it Ain," Ramses jumped in mockingly with a kissy face.

"Go jump in a tomb," Skylet growled out.

"Princes first."

"Oh, yes but you are the next heir to be captain of the guards so I must insist right after you."

Ain, Akilah, and Bram all chuckled at their two friends until they caught sight of Percy and Khenemu returning.

Akilah was the first one to race up to the edge of the yard bowing her head as Khenemu and Percy both stopped on the cool marble ground.

Khenemu waved his hands the children as he swam off.

"So, um what did he went."

"Oh he wanted to know if I wanted to stay here, permanently."

"And you said?"

Everyone leaned in not wanting to miss a word.

"I said yes."


	4. Anubis and Thoth

The group of friends cheered as they patted Percy on the back saying how happy they'd be to have him there with them.

"Come on in everyone it's time for your studies," a voice called out to them.

"Okay," Ain called back, "we'll be there in a second."

"That's Thoth once a week he comes to teach us stuff, come on Percy it's actually really fun," Bram said as he tugged Percy to the surface of a beach.

"But we were just at my school," Percy said shocked as he looked in amazement trying to find his old school.

"Shift of the current, you were there because Lord Khenemu sent for you," Akilah explained as they walked up the sand to meet who Percy would guess to be Thoth that was sitting under a beach umbrella.

It was then something lit up like light bulb, "You- you're not I mean, are you….are you a Goddess?"

Akilah blushed before looking away, "Umm yeah, well we- we all are Gods and Goddesses' I mean."

"Wow, the Greeks are nothing like you, I don't even know any of the Gods outside of my father and, Ares, and my uncle."

Akilah looked like she wanted to ask more but didn't as they reached Thoth.

"Hey Thoth old buddy old pall what do you say we play a game," Ramses asked laying with a pair of dice in his.

Thoth looked like one of those really cool scientists you sometimes see at museums, he had laid back hair and a polo shirt and jeans with sneakers, his glasses and eyes also made him seem very smart. His green eyes could make you think he was always thinking almost like a certain gray eyed girl he knew, strangely enough Percy would only come up with Akilah's image.

"Ramses I'd be a fool to play any game with you as you cheat always, and will forever scam."

Ramses touched his heart, "Well sir I'm touched, you see me for me and no one else and I do think you for that." He batted his eyes a little as Thoth rolled his and then looked at Percy.

"Oh goodness, a Greek am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm Greek….and I American," Percy added on rushing it a bit.

Thoth laughed, "it's fine, it'll just make learning about the Greek culture more interesting when the time comes, so Percy why are you here with us today?"

Percy smiled as he was about to answer but was interrupted by Skylet, "Dad adopted him, he's a son of…whose son are you of?"

Percy looked back the sea and then turned back around, "Poseidon was my dad."

"Poseidon, Poseidon, hmm I thought they had some new pact so they couldn't have kids anymore with mortals?"

"They did, well they still do."

"Oh I see, just can't keep it in their pants tsk, tsk, tsk."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they began laughing Percy included as he clutched his stomach that was beginning to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay everyone today we shall be embalming the body of a dummy."

"What's embalming?"

Everyone looked at Percy like he was nuts, "don't Greeks embalm their dead?" Ain asked Percy as he he gave his signature 'why are you confused it's me that asked' look.

"No," Thoth answered, "they wrap them up, place two coins to the eyes or mouth and then burn them."

Everyone but Percy and Thoth looked mystified, "Bu- but then how are they supposed to…"

"Not entirely sure how their system works, perhaps Percy knows, Percy you wouldn't happen to know how the Greeks are burned and then in the underworld would you?"

"Well from what I saw when I was there they just have the marks of whatever did kill them to begin with."

"You have been to the underworld?"

Percy just nodded his head yeah.

"Okay, okay quick fun fact about the Greeks, they send their demigod children on all kinds of crazy quests such as trips to the underworld which many do not even return from now moving on the embalming before Percy says something else that'd give an Egyptian a heart attack.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"It's alright but it does sound exciting, maybe you could tell us some stories later," Thoth asked with the same amount of hope the others had.

"Okay."

Okay then well first you all need to know, I am not teaching you how to embalm, Anubis however is so I will see you later."

With that Thoth poofed off and another man came on to the beach which Percy just noticed to have no one and nothing on it for miles but beach towels and umbrellas.

Anubis walked over to them, "he has tan skin kind of like a surfer with big black eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, his hair was black and fell into his face he gave them a half smile as he greeted them.

"Hello Anubis," Bram said as he stood at attention in front of the much older God.

Anubis nodded, "Hi, so we're learning about embalming?"

They nodded.

"Okay, then pair up and I'll start explaining it."

The pairs were, Skylet and Percy, Akilah and AIn, and Bram and Ramses.

"Okay well first, can anyone tell me what is the most important part in embalming? Perseus?"

Percy looked a bit surprised and somehow pulled an answer out of thin air, "something to embalm?"

"Correct."

"Oh, wait did you say correct?"

"Yes, as you are so."

Some gave low snickers at Percy's shocked expression on being correct, even Anubis gave a slight smile.

"Alright then so we begin," Anubis whispered something and three realistic corpses fell before them on wooden tables as well as a two buckets filled with different things, only one with water, "wash the bodies and we shall continue when you are done."

Skylet and Percy made jokes about the dummy they were washing as it had no private parts but was surely supposed to be male. Ain and Akilah just talked about how lucky they were to be learning about embalming from Anubis himself. Bram and Ramses were making the same jokes Skylet and Percy were making.

Once done Anubis walked by the dummies checking to make sure it was done correctly, "very nice, you've gotten the hang of it faster than a certain sky God I know."

Skylet laughed knowing full well he was talking about Horus.

"Okay now then normally we would take the internal organs out but due to the fact that these are dummies and it truly is not a pleasant task but must be done therefore I shall explain, you would cut the left side of the body and pull out the lungs, liver, and stomach and then using a hook we would smash the brain and pull it out."

Ain and Akilah made a look of disgust at the idea of doing all that to someone dead or not.

"Alright now, take the bucket of Natron and cover the body with it, they did this and carefully and lifting the heavy bucket so that nothing fell that wasn't supposed to.

"Now normally we would wait forty days but me being who I am I think we can skip a bit of that," Anubis waved his hand yet again and the bodies looked not to different but it was obvious that he had aged them up to the forty days.

"Now you will wash them again with water and oil."

Doing this at some point in time got everyone covered in just as much oil as the dummy and Anubis shaking his head in amusement.

As the lesson continued they learned a lot and towards the end they were running around on the beach until Anubis told them that he would have to leave and they should be going back home for dinner. Ramses agreed quickly as his stomach growled a bit.

Anubis had smiled at them before disappearing from the beach.

Percy was the first into the water leading them back to the palace and into the courtyard where someone who looked a lot like Luke was standing and realization dawned on him, it wasn't Luke but his father, Hermes

**Ohhhhhhhhhh Clift hanger what will Hermes say? Does Poseidon miss Percy, is he worried, or is he mad? Find out next time folks**


End file.
